Dawn
5* Heroic Dawn= With just an armour protecting her waist down, and a chest bandage, once she drew her sword, Dawn is truly a force to be reckoned with. Skills *'ULT: Sword Storm III' Use Sword Technique: Sword Storm relies on strong sword energy to deal moderate Earth Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Assassinate III' (Unlocked at Lv 35) Dawn masters the Ultimate: Anger of Ashura with CRI damage of normal ATK increased by 100% *'Leader: Wild Fury III' Damage dealt by Earth heroes increase by 50%, the first CRI hit awards 20 Fury. *'Fate: Bishamon Day' Dawn HP and DEF increase by 20% when placed in the front row;CRI rate increase by 20% when placed in the rear row. **Fate 1: Awakened Linda (Lv 70) **Fate 2: Empress Ivy (Lv 70) **Fate 3: Heaven Maiden (Lv 80) Equipment *'Muramasa' CRI rate increases by 10% *'Odin Armor' If HP is lower than 50% at the start of a round, damage received is reduced by 20% Needed to Fate *Fate 3: Thunder Lia (Lv 80) *Fate 2: Pyromancer Anna (Lv 70) *Fate 1: Dance Yumi (Lv 70) How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 2: Heroic Dawn (Challenge) Fate Link stats |-| 4* Elite Dawn= During a moonlit mission to protect the Tokugawa family, Dawn‘s elder brother was killed by Spring. She made up her mind to take revenge for her respected brother. Skills *'ULT: Sword Storm II' Use Sword Technique: Sword Storm relies on strong sword energy to deal minor Earth Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Assassinate II' (Unlocked at Lv 35) Dawn masters the Ultimate: Anger of Ashura with CRI damage of normal ATK increased by 75% *'Leader: Wild Fury II' All Earth Element party members cause 35% more damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 2: Heroic Dawn (Challenge) |-| 3* Swordsman Dawn= Dawn was born to a sword-wielding family. She admired her elder brother who was skilled in sword, and thus sworn to become a sword master. Skills *'ULT: Sword Storm I' Use Sword Technique: Sword Storm relies on strong sword energy to deal minor Earth Element damage to all enemies *'Talent: Assassinate I' (Unlocked at Lv 35) Dawn masters the Ultimate: Anger of Ashura with CRI damage of normal ATK increased by 50% *'Leader: Wild Fury I' All Earth Element party members cause 25% more damage How to Obtain This Hero can be obtained from Fragment Fusion *Chapter 2: Heroic Dawn (Challenge) |-| Costumes= With just an armour protecting her waist down, and a chest bandage, once she drew her sword, Dawn is truly a force to be reckoned with. Skills *'ULT: Sword Storm IV' Deal Ultra Massive Earth damage to a single enemy. *'Talent: Assassinate III' (Unlocked at Lv 30) Dawn masters the Ultimate: Anger of Ashura with CRI damage of all ATKs increased by 100% *'Leader: Wild Fury III' Damage dealt by Earth heroes increase by 50%, the first CRI hit awards 20 Fury. *'Fate: Bishamon Day' Dawn HP and DEF increase by 20% when placed in the front row; CRI rate increase by 20% when placed in the rear row. How to Obtain Available in Hero Costume Feature. - 祭典·晓= Skills *'ULT:' 使用剑术：剑刃风暴，利用强大的剑气对敌方单体造成超大量树属性伤害. *'Talent:' 晓掌握奥义：修罗狂怒，暴击伤害增加100% Skills *'ULT:' Super massive earth element damage to a single enemy unit. *'Talent:' Dawn masters the Ultimate: Anger of Ashura with CRI damage of all ATKs increased by 100% - }} |-| Gallery= Card icons Swordsman Dawn icon.png Elite Dawn icon.png Heroic Dawn icon.png Raw images Swordsman Dawn raw.png Elite Dawn raw.png Heroic Dawn raw.png Other Heroic Dawn opaque.png Flaming Dawn opaque.png Category:5* Category:Earth Category:Warrior Category:Costume Category:Unreleased